Toreus Warrior 2240 AD.
Origins Toreus Warrior 2240 was as simple as wow ,gee-lets rip-off Daybreak 2250.It perhaps was ideas that go back as far as Teenage Caveman,Mighty Samson and other material of that sort where humanity is thrown backward after a nuclear war. Apocalyptic fiction is a sub-genre of science fiction that is concerned with the end of civilization due to a potentially existential catastrophe such as nuclear warfare, pandemic,extraterrestrial attack, impact event, cybernetic revolt, technological singularity, dysgenics, supernatural phenomena, divine judgment, climate change, resource depletion or some othergeneral disaster. Post-apocalyptic fiction is set in a world or civilization after such a disaster. The time frame may be immediately after the catastrophe, focusing on the travails or psychology of survivors, or considerably later, often including the theme that the existence of pre-catastrophe civilization has been forgotten (or mythologized). Apocalypse is a Greek word referring to the end of the world. Apocalypticism is the religious belief that there will be an apocalypse, a term which originally referred to a revelation of God's will, but now usually refers to belief that the world will come to an end very soon, even within one's own lifetime.[3] Apocalyptic fiction does not portray catastrophes, or disasters, or near-disasters that do not result in apocalypse. A threat of an apocalypse does not make a piece of fiction apocalyptic. The films Armageddon and Deep Impact, for example, are not considered apocalyptic fiction because, although earth and/or human-kind are terribly threatened, in the end they manage to avoid destruction. Apocalyptic fiction is not the same as fiction that provides visions of a dystopian future. George Orwell's Nineteen Eighty-Four for example, is dystopian fiction, not apocalyptic fiction.Logan's Run is about a Society is chased into domes by an ecological disaster, and holds a ceremonial death ritual for all citizens who reach the age of 30 to control the population. A man who formerly helped control the population flees the domed city to avoid his own ceremony.Not a very stronge influence on Toreus,but there anyway mixing the old with new. Toreus simply came about starting with basic idea of Fors-a mutant,with giant cat Lura,searching lost treasure or artifacts from the ancient civilazation destroyed during the nuclear war.Tors was a breif jump to Tor of the Joe Kubert comics.I did not want Conan or Kull sounding name.There far too many Clonans with those types of name-Thongor,Kothar,Kyrick,Mighty Sampson,Turok,Tomec and whatever savage types.I wanted to break that mold and go toward maybe a Tarzan sounding name.But Torzan would really sucked,being we already had Ka-Zar,Zantarr,Sheenah,Jan,Jane,June,and Jery of the Jungle about.I wanted to go more toward Classical Greek Mythology.So I made a list.Colume A]had names like Tar,Tor,Zor,Zar,Zan,Herc,Kull,Con and the like.Colume B] had the sullex like Us,eus,zan,an and the like.So began to mix them-Tarus,-sucked,Tor -Us-sucked,Zaneus-sucked,Kulleus-sucked,Tareus-sucked,Toreus-didn't suck. Now,that I had a name for him,a bit Fors and not too much Coananish,I needed to build a character.I gave,for no reason King Kulls headband,he used when not wearing his Juby Crown.Upon,that I gave the jewel a green hue,like Adam Warlock's Soul Gem,but with vampire asspects.Didn't want to go all Elric here.All strait,heroic Conan,with this guy. My brother looked him and told enough about what I wanted.He said whats the gem for.I told not a soul gem.No vampire sucking souls.No ray blast-none of that stuff.So stands and thinks what would be-could be and reaching into two place Deathlok and Zardoz for the answer. Zardoz is a 1974 science fiction movie written, produced, and directed by John Boorman. It stars Sean Connery, Charlotte Rampling, and Sara Kestelman. Zardoz was Connery's second post-James Bond role (after The Offence). In a future post-apocalypse Earth in the year 2293, the human population is divided into the immortal 'Eternals' and mortal 'Brutals'. The Brutals live in a wasteland, growing food for the Eternals, who live apart in 'the Vortex', leading a luxurious but aimless existence on the grounds of a country estate. The connection between the two groups is through Brutal Exterminators, who kill and terrorize other "Brutals" at the orders of a huge flying stone head called Zardoz, which supplies them with weapons in exchange for the food they collect. Zed (Connery), a Brutal Exterminator, hides aboard Zardoz during one trip, temporarily "killing" its Eternal operator-creator Arthur Frayn (Niall Buggy). Arriving in the Vortex, Zed meets two Eternals — Consuella (Charlotte Rampling) and May (Sara Kestelman). Overcoming him with psychicpowers, they make him a prisoner and menial worker within their community. Consuella wants Zed destroyed immediately; others, led by May and a subversive Eternal named Friend (John Alderton), insist on keeping him alive for further study. In time, Zed learns the nature of the Vortex. The Eternals are overseen and protected from death by the Tabernacle, an artificial intelligence. Given their limitless lifespan, the Eternals have grown bored and corrupt. The needlessness of procreation has rendered the men impotent and meditation has replaced sleep. Others fall into catatonia, forming the social stratum the Eternals have named the "Apathetics". The Eternals spend their days stewarding mankind's vast knowledge, baking special bread for themselves from the grain deliveries and participating in communalnavel gazing rituals. To give time and life more meaning the Vortex developed complex social rules whose violators are punished with artificial ageing. The most extreme offenders are condemned to permanent old age and the status of "Renegades". But any Eternals who somehow manage to die, usually through some fatal accident, are almost immediately reborn into another healthy, synthetically reproduced body that is identical to the one they just lost. The important bit here to spot on is the Tabernacle-an artificial intelligence among a primative world.Ok,up to speed?Jump over to Deathlok Marvel publishes a comic in Although initially announced as the new lead feature for Marvel's Worlds Unknown comic, under the title "Cyborg," the first Deathlok series ran in Astonishing Tales #25-36 (cover-dated Aug. 1974 - July 1976). This initial version of the character, 'Luther Manning-a remix of Colonel Steve Austin,the Hulk and Frankenstein.'Colonel Luther Manning is an American soldier from Detroit, Michigan, who, after being fatally injured, is reanimated in a post-apocalyptic future (originally given the date of 1990) to find what remains of his dead body has been turned into the experimental Deathlok cyborg by Simon Ryker. He verbally communicates with his symbiotic computer, to which he refers as the abbreviated "'Puter". He escapes from Ryker's control,1 although he dreams he has regained his humanity. The part we need to focus Deathlok,is a hero,who talk or argues with a computer,given him as a helper or guide. (Aug. 1974) 23 March 1973 In 1979, NASA scientist Dylan Hunt (Alex Cord) is working on "Project Ganymede", a suspended animation system for astronauts on long-duration space flights. As chief of the project he volunteers for the first multi-day test. He places himself in chemically-induced hibernationdeep inside Carlsbad Caverns; while there, his lab is buried in an earthquake. The monitoring equipment is damaged and fails to awake him at the intended end of the test. He awakens instead in 2133, emerging into a chaotic post-apocalyptic world. An event called "The Great Conflict" (a third and final World War) destroyed the civilization of Hunt's time. Various new civilizations have emerged in a struggle for control of available resources. Those with the greatest military might and the will to use it have the greatest advantage. Dylan Hunt is accidentally found and rescued by an organization calling themselves "PAX" (the Latin word for "peace"). PAX members are the descendants of the NASA personnel who worked and lived at the Carlsbad Installation in Dylan's time. They are explorers and scientists who preserve what little information and technology survive from before the Conflict, and who seek to learn and acquire more in an effort to build a new civilization. Members of PAX find Dylan Hunt still sealed in the hibernation chamber. They revive him, and are thrilled to meet a survivor from before the Conflict. An elaborate "Subshuttle" subterranean rapid transit system was constructed during the 1970s, due to the vulnerability of air transportation to attack. The Subshuttles utilized a magnetic levitation rail system. They operated inside vactrain tunnels and ran at hundreds of miles per hour. The tunnel network was comprehensive enough to cover the entire globe. The PAX organization inherited the still-working system and used it to dispatch their teams of troubleshooters. Buried within my Prince Toreus Rhann concept,is remnants of Gil Kane's Blackmark,which read the one serialized in the pages of Savage Sword and later the Marvel Preview]] #17..The original Toreus the Slayer existed with a similar post holocaust world of mixture of science-fiction and fantasy genres that was I hoped unquestionably aimed at an adult audience.Although,I knew of the Mighty Samson,by one issue,Blackmark -who from I read those few reprinted parts in Savage Sword of Conan influence much of the early Toreus adventures and the like of Kamandi influenced the creation of character Toreus,along Burrough's Tarzan and John Carter,Robert E.Howards Conan,plus Gene Roddenberry's pilot Genisis II.In in 1973/1974. -the likes of Thundarr the Barbarian didn't exist yet,so no credit can given him-even retroactively. 4 Reference Stories Toreus Warrior 2240's first story was to travel to the skeleton remains of Washingtom.DC.There a cult of Zombie like goons,were worshipping the Washington Monuement like a god.Toreus's mission,stop the Artificial Intelligence,that located under the Monuement and use Captain KIrk logic,mixed a Conan jab of the Sword to destroy the hostile computer. Toreus then travelled to New York,in a story called ''Rivermen of New York.''There an evil Wizard KIng,was using Rivermen to control the cities populas.Here Toreus gained a partner,Boggs-a gentle giant,he found guarding one of the underground tunnel,that was leeking in the Hudson River.Toreus fought a sword battle and bested Boggs,to the giant fellow,desided in return his life,follow him everywhere he went. Next,Toreus and Boggs travelled to the remnants of Philadelphia Suburnban station,to fight the Cult of the Black Circle,who worshipped a ten foot tall beast,with horns and fangs,that was their god protector.Barrowing an element from Killraven,Toreus is captured by the villians and in a twist,rescue by a female swordswoman,here Aphrodite.In the tales end,Toreus not only defeats the monster,but gains another unexpected allie-in the form of a Robot,who records their adventures. A future storyline,where Toreus fights off a sentient tank was done,as was Planet of the Apes like City,nor Roman Civilization. Endings After many years of not locating the hidden bunker,where the Guider was located,Toreus,Aphrodite,Boggs,the robot Recorder Nxj-I,the Wizard Barbarbus locate the bunker.The adventure begins with Toreus,while travelling within the sub shuttle,as usual while speaking to the Guider,falls faint.Recovering fast,as Boggs takes the shuttle controls,at his co-pilot seat.Athrodite rushes toward him to see if he is all right.Toreus wakes embassed as the Guider tells he fainted.The Thuvian urges,that he dosen't faint and the Guider agrees that it was some sort of telepathic overload,sensing for the first time in years,the two warrior or artificial intelligence were close by. Toreus pilots his shuttle through a series of massive doors,located under a vast hidden Bunker located under the Rocky Mountains.The ancients placed it there,as a place to store much of humanities treasures,in case their some sort of worldwide cataclysm.The Thuvian looks to see a huge,circular computer terminal,with rows upon rows of monitor banks. Toreus asks if this is truely you guider and the artificial mind answers yes,for the first in centuries,he has come in contact with Guider Gem and it has awakenned his full capabilities.Unlocking the vast store houses of humanities science,music,histories,found within the Bunkers vast Library Records.Their is even a complete star ship located here,ready to move among the stars. Toreus asks what now?The guider responds a new age for humanity will begin.From the skeleton ruins of this Tarhakean Age,with a new world for Terra II.And out of it will rise the New Sons of Terra II,who one day conquore the stars. More than likely,in the end,Toreus would discovered the hidden bunker within the Rocky Mountains,that might contained all sort of lost technology,including a star ship.Toreus would become King of Terra II and began the Rise of the New Sons of Terra. Toreus could a son,who resemble allot the Second version of Toreus.Toreus the Slayer.Unlike the previous one,I think I might keep the sub shuttle concept.Removing it was a stupid amature mistake.Antillus SojatNhatock all could be reprsented in some way,under new names.Much of this would be great sourse material filling in aspects of Lord Thrull Khonn.Toreus Warrior 2240]]Toreus Warrior 2250 could be recycles as parts of Startarus Khonn Toreus the Slayer Toreus the Slayer-a 1973 Conan imatation created by Carl and Joe Thompson.Inspired by Daybreak 2250 AD.Starman's Son.The name is inspired by Edgar Rice Burroughs,Tarzan,Joe Kubert's Tor and Mythologies Perseus and Theseus.Pronounced TOR-E-US.not Tor-Roos or Tor-Russ. The New Toreus the Slayer,came a comic,I read previously.Starr the Slayer is a fictional character published by Marvel Comics. He first appeared in Chamber of Darkness #4, (April 1970), and was created by Roy Thomas and Barry Windsor-Smith.The initial version of Starr was a barbarian king, defending his kingdom from an evil sorcerer Tull-possiblt from singer Jephro Tull,who looked the heroes creator. A 20th century writer, Len Carson, dreamed of Starr's adventures. When he was about to turn in a manuscript that would kill off Starr, Starr mysteriously appeared, killing Carson. It is unclear whether or not Starr was intended to be part of the Marvel Universe.1The concept was never try to kill off your creation or it's will to live,might be so strong as come into your world and kill off you,so he can survive. Starr the Slayer was a trial run for Conan by Roy Thomas and Barry Smith, the original creative team of the Marvel Conan comics. Starr looks and acts like Conan but was created before Marvel Comics got the rights to do Conan.1The Slayer part of Starr the Slayer,was barrowed,because was far too many the Barbarian this or that out at the time.Toreus also got this gods name [Thrull.Thrull in time became Thrull Khonn-a King Kull like creation,than a name curse on or called on by Toreus. Origin Inspired by the novel Daybreak 2250 AD,Genisis II,Kamandi,Killravenand ConanToreus was created as a kind of future Clonan Concepts not used and possible endings to the Saga Toreus the Slayer is a term originally used for a single Post Apocholypic Hero of Terra II,also known asCaptain Toreus 2250 AD. or Toreus Warrior 2240 AD.,but applied a second revised hero of similar origins,motives and missions.Characters became revised and given new names.Some characters added.A potential wizard or sorcerer character,in the mode of Doctor Strange was supposed to be added later on.That character eventually became the Lasar Sarkhon,Doctor Arenjun Sarkhon character. Toreus joins a conspiracy of former comrades-in-arms to overthrow Numedides, the mad and tyrannical king of Aquilonia. As commander of the rebel forces, using flying ships designs found with the Great Bunker,he has the prospect of becoming king himself if they succeed, but he has not only Numedides' loyal troops, led by General Procas, to overcome, but the spells of the evil sorcerer Thulandra Thuu.In the wake of his former patrons' failure to conquer Thuvia, he believes his new employer both strong enough to unite the Post Apochypic nations and pliant enough to establish his universal cult of evil wizards,out to stop Toreus the Slayers and his comrades from united all the kingdoms of the world together.. Toreus the Slayer like Conan would be, named King Toreus; the Thuvian Ranger, now old and alone on his throne of Thuvia, recalls his previous years adventures with the young royal scribe; his tales are set after he got the throne. Toreus has recently seized the bloody crown of Thuvia from the Mad King whom he strangled upon his throne; however, things have not gone well, as Toreus is more suited to swinging a broadsword and going his ouest .Now,in his 50's,Toreus and his freinds must hold the Shattered Kingdoms of Terra together.In the kingdom of Aquilonia, a year of peace for King Conan and his new queen Zenobia is broken when the latter is abducted by a demon. Conan learns from the wizard Pelias of Koth that the eastern sorcerer Yah Chieng of Khitai is responsible, and begins a quest to recover her, little realizing that the fate of the world as well as Aquilonia rests on the outcome of the contest. King Toreus of Thuvia and his son Prince Toreus track their arch-foe, Stygian sorcerer Thoth-Amon, to the extreme southern end of the Hyborian continent. The sorcerer has taken refuge with the last remnants of the evil Serpent Men, shape-changers who have menaced mankind throughout its prehistory. Toreus's host locates their skull-cave redoubt, only to fall victim to their ploy of emulating beautiful Stygian women. His final battle with Thoth-Amon in the sorcerer's own domain proves as hard-fought as their previous encounters, but is ultimately successful at ridding the world of the fiend. In a first-person prologue set during the sixth year of the reign of Toreus the Second of Aquilonia (formerly Prince Toreus), the soldier Nidaros tells of his company's harrowing experiences during a frontier war with the Picts, culminating when he, his companion Sarabos and their followers are trapped by the enemy in a cave. The Picts seem to fear the place, understandably, since it shows signs of having once been a place sacred to Set, the serpent god of Stygia. Oddly, the Aquilonians also discover in it a great stone statue in the image of the former king Toreus the First (or Toreus the Great, as he is also remembered). Should they doubt it, they need only look at Sarabos; it is an open secret that he is a bastard son of the first Toreus, and hence a half-brother of Prince Toreus. Elements here,altered ,ofcourse would fit nicely into the Startarus Khonn storyline. Captain Toreus 2250 AD. Toreus the Slayer,Captain Toreus,Toreus Warrior 2240 AD. and Prince Toreus Rhann